A telecommunication system including a switching system for distributing broadband channels, for example broadcast-TV-channels, and for switching broadband (for example video-phone) and narrow-band channels (for example telephone) is disclosed in the published European Patent Application No. EP 0,071,057. The switching system described there includes a space-division multiplex stage to show input the broadband and narrow-band channels are applied. A signal which--in time-division multiplex--comprises at least two broadband channels and one narrowband channel becomes available at the output of the switching system. Using such a system, a multiplexer is not required for each individual subscriber, which allows a significant saving in equipment.